Episode 4: The Sage of the Darkness
The Sage of the Darkness awakens from her eons of slumber with the voice of the Darkness whispering, it is now her job to unleash it upon an unsuspecting world. As Darkstorm gets accustomed to Mobius he is infected by the Darkness, which unleashes his inner beast. Can the heroes stop the Sage from aiding the Darkness on claiming Darkstorm's immortal soul, or will Darkstorm end up like his murderous father? Transcript Darkstorm:(Having nightmares, hearing voices) ???: You will be ours Darkling Darkstorm: Who are you ???: We are your destruction Patricia: (voice over, trying to wake him up) Darkstorm? Darkstorm! Darkstorm: Roars awake, claws extended) Patricia: Whoa whoa! Calm down! It's me, Patricia. Are you alright? Darkstorm: Its coming, the eternal shadow Patricia: The eternal shadow? Darkstorm: Get the others, I must tell you the story of the Sage of the Darkness Patricia: (nods & heads off to gather the others) Dark keeps remembering his dream Meline: (yarns, making vegan pancakes) "Hmm? Hey, guys..." Patricia: Hi Meline, we need to gather everyone because Darkstorm said that the eternal shadow is coming. Meline: "Eternal shadow", huh? Dark, mind giving a short explanation?" Darkstorm: There is no shorter way, We must hurry I fear another war may come up Josh: (appears from the shadows) Well then, Darkstorm, hurry and tell us, if you may. Meline: (nods) "I agree..." (Click the video for the first part of the story) Darkstorm: During the War my father fought against the Ancients he needed a power the could turn the tide, he had heard of a monsterous power that had taken a young apocalian out of the sun and into the the dark black, Upon taking the Eternal shadow my father brutally slaughtered those who resisted but then it became clear that the eternal shadow was useless cause it wasn't until the sun rose on the battle field that my father saw that the Eternal Shadow only made like a God when the lights were out and that was a game changer for the resistance. The Shadow was sealed away after the humiliating loss with some casualties while trying to separate the Shadow from my father. Now I hear it in my head in my dreams, its Returning to try to wreak havoc upon the multiverse again and this time it wants me, I fear this evil more than I fear anything else. Meline: (rubs her chin, intrigued) Patricia: Interesting. What you need is the light. A special light to either chase away the eternal shadow back into it's seal or destroyed it once & for all. Darkstorm: Were it so easy, Josh you fought my dad in the war, you saw what happened Thomas: Speaking of the battle, it reminds me of the legendary skunk mage who died in the Great Apocalian-Antiquian War. Josh: (to Thomas) ''True that. ''(to Darkstorm) Together with my fellow Ancient Kings, we did. Ages ago. Hmm, the battle you are referring to brewed at dawn, approximately 3 minutes and 17 seconds before the sun rose. Furthermore, the battle ended after full sunrise. Is that correct, Darkstorm? Darkstorm:(Nodds) Thomas: Hmm, if that's the case, then we must make haste! Rey: Yeah. We must find a way in order to prevent this Eternal Shadow from takin' over Darkstorm. Say, any possible methods on doing so? Darkstorm: i dont know Rey: ..... ...... Oh. Okay. Josh: Hmm, then we must find a way ourselves. Shall we do searching for one, Dark? Darkstorm's head hangs low, he is unsure of himself, and thats new even for a warrior king Patricia: (whispers to Josh & Rey) I think Darkstorm needs some time to himself alone. This is all new to him. We might give him personal space. But we don't have much time. Darkstorm: Smoke ports out to meditate) Josh: I think I understand. Leave him be for a bit and we'll talk. I'll search for a way ourselves. For now. Rey: Agreed. See ya later, Patricia! Josh: (crosses arms and thinks about it) (waves hand lightly) Josh and Rey teleported off. Thomas: I think I may need some rest. Bye guys! (teleports) Darkstorm:( Walks off to find the Sage and try to stop the Darkness himself) Patricia: (turns to Darkstorm) Hmm... I just hope Darkstorm's light of hope is bright enough. Speaking of light, I must get to work on these light elemental spells. Josh & Rey has their own way. Even Darkstorm. I hope my way is helpful too. Darkstorm: (Chanting under his breath, he is engulfed by the caves inner darkness) Patricia: (is worried about Darkstorm & looks in her spell book to find any light elemental magic to help stop the darkness) Hmmm... A ancient leather tome appears a dark aura surrounds it Meanwhile, in Josh's castle... Josh: Hmm... Rey: So, bro, what's your plan? Josh: I've got it. According to what Patricia stated, she did make sense. Rey: I guess. Uh, about that "special light" thingy, right? Josh: Correct, but I speculate that it is a very rare spell, which is not even found in uncommon grimoires and tomes. The spell is associated with the sun itself, since it did stop Snowstorm's overpowered rampage. Rey: Agreed. So, shall we meet up with those guys? Josh: Mm-hm. Let's go. They both teleported back to the area where the others are still located. Darkstorm is no where to be found when they all regroup, they soon hear his screams from a deep dark cave. Josh: What the?! Rey: Was it Darkstorm? Josh: I guess. We must find him as soon as possible! The sky darkens as a large thunder storm rolls in Patricia: (noticing this) Oh dear. This is bad. I haven't found anything in the spell book about a special light spell. Did you two find any info that is useful? thunder shakes the ground Josh: We DID, but this phenomenon is dangerous. Rey: Yeah, we must find Dark quickly! Patricia: Right & if anyone finds Darkstorm, shoot up a flare to let us know, cause it's getting much more dark than before. Josh: Or let me send you a telepathic signal. Rey: Yeah, just leave it to us-- Josh: You stay here, Rey. The lightning outside will harm you greatly. Rey: Fine then, bro. Just tell me if you find him. Josh: Yes. Time for my exit. (zooms off) Its pouring rain Patricia: Good luck Josh. Brrr... It's freezing. (Turns to her A.I. In her hand held computer) SPARKY, search on what you find about the Darkness & it's origin. SPARKY: Searching, mistress Patricia. (Begins searching for history of the Darkness) No data available. Origin; Unknown. Patricia: Hmmm, this could be a problem. they hear low roars for aid Josh: (still running at supersonic speed and sees Patricia under the rain) Hm? (skids to a stop) Patricia, what are you both doing here standing under the rain? You might get sick and-- How about SPARKY? Will she be alright? ????:(Vcoice weak) Help me (Its Dark) Meline: "Darkstorm...?" He shakes She sprints to him, anxious. His breathe is shallow She attempts to tend to him. he draws in deep gulps of air) Meline: (groans in annoyance, grabbing her head) "Damn it..." a dark aura surrounds him She backs away, slowly. Josh: I sense an ominous atmosphere in the vicinity. Let me cast a spell that protects you from rain. (casts a transparent barrier around Patricia and SPARKY and zooms off towards the cave at supersonic speed) Darkstorm:(groans in pain) Josh: (stops inside the cave, noticing Darkstorm) Mm-hm... I found the source of the crepuscularity. (runs toward Darkstorm to check first his condition before proceeding to assistance) Darkstorm, look at me! Are you okay? Darkstorm:(Groans but can barely open his eyes) Patricia: (in the barrier with SPARKY) Is everything ok in there? Is Darkstorm gonna be ok? he shakes the veins around his eyes pulsating Josh: Pulsating veins around the eyes... This could be..! (steps back, extends his palm, and encases Darkstorm inside a sphere of healing wind) Darkness:(Using Darkstorm's voice) AT LAST I FEED Darks eyes shoot open they are full black Josh: The force inside him takes the healing for itself?! Preposterous! (struggles to cancel the spell) Patricia: (is surprised) Oh my gosh! We need to call upon every light user we know to stop the Darkness. SPARKY: You might be right, Patricia. We need all the help we can get. Darkness/Darkstorm: You pathetic wench (a wave of dark energy knocks Patricia back) Josh: (forces the cancellation) Gah! (turns at Patricia and SPARK) You two! (travels at supersonic speed and summons Ancientcalibur, diverting the wave's trajectories away from Patricia with a swift upward slash) (Until now, it is authentic that even a'' myriad of ordinary photomancers are no match against this foe! His powers resemble those of Psireff, as far as I know.)' Meline: (groans) "Damn it... it's too late. We have no choice but to fight him..." (she unsheathes her poisoned pocket knife) Darkstorm:(Struggling to take control) Help me please Darkness/Darkstorm: The little Wrech thinks He can regain control, fool Josh: You leave me no choice... (pulls out Haos Emerald) Exchange! (glows during transformation, shifting to Haos Form) ''(My strategy lies on the quality of magic cast by a user, not on the number of deployed users that can cast the said magic!)''I might need a boost of defense now. Emperor! (slaps the ruby amulet on the right side of his Dimensional Cross Belt, causing golden energy fragments to emerge around him and integrate into golden armor) Emperor Josh: Worry not, Darkstorm, we shall put the Darkness to eternal slumber with all our strength! (presses a yellow button on the right side of his Dimensional Cross Belt, causing a golden spear called Imperiallys to emerge from a rift; pulls it out and charges at a possessed Darkstorm) Sage of the Darkness: NYE (Blasts Emperor Josh with Crushing Void) Darkness/Darkstorm: It would appear that my student has come Meline growls in anger, stabbing the Sage in the back with her short, poisoned blade. Darkness/Darkstorm:(Cackles) the Sage smirks Meline: "What the hell..." Sage of the Darkness:uses her telekentic abilities to push Meline back) Meline: "..." (slowly starts to cackle; this is unlike her usual self) "A measly push? That's what you can do against me? And you call yourself a sage..." the sage smirks, Melines turn is a bad move it leaves her open to possession Meline: "... Heh." Darkstorm:(In Melines head) MELINE STOP THIS Patricia: We need to purge Meline from the darkness! (Readies her light magic) SPARKY: Commencing target... (Aims at The Sage) Target acquired. Patricia: (nods) Sorry about this. (launches lots of light magic orbs at the Sage, Darkness/Darkstorm & Meline, trying to push the Sage back while trying to purge Darkstorm & Meline from the darkness' control) I might need some more light fire power!